Dark Tempest
by ivoryghost
Summary: Logan finds a bit of a Storm in his heart as he battles against Magneto's new plan for mutants and tries to get over the death of Jean Grey.   Other characters include Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Angel. INCOMPLETE. XMEN3
1. Chapter 1: A Whole Army of Something

Set after XMEN 3.

_N/B: Scott Summers, Jean Grey & Professor Xavier are all still dead like at the end of X Men 3._

_All characters completely and utterly copyright to Marvel comics. No profit, purely for fun, I love X Men!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: A Whole Army of Something

It had been exactly two and a half years since the death of Jean Grey. He remembered it well, fighting against everything to get up that hill, to reach her at the top, to convince her in vain that that wasn't who she was, and that the Jean Grey he knew was in there somewhere still. She just needed saving.

Oh, he had saved her alright, he thought bitterly. He had spent two and a half years trying to convince himself that what he did was right, but somehow he never managed to. He'd spent countless nights chanting over and over in his mind; _I should have given her the damn cure._

But the cure couldn't have saved her. She had already seemed half dead then, mind and soul. She would never have been the same Jean, _his_ Jean. Jean was so corrupt, some completely and utterly dirty in the sense that her entire being and innocence had been stripped of her, that it was almost impossible to find even an ounce of Jean. But he'd found it, at the mansion, in the medical room, holding onto her face, as she broke down in his arms. He'd found Jean when she begged him to save her, and he did, plunging his claws into her stomach, piercing her insides, piercing her soul. He had set her free.

"Logan?" Someone from his right asked him as he sat in the pub drinking his second bottle of beer. He hardly glanced up, ignoring them. The person gave him a jab in the arm and said more loudly;

"Logan." This time it wasn't a question, and the stone cold edge to their voice finally rose Logan's head. He gasped.

"Storm?" A woman, with shoulder length ash white hair grinned at him, her chocolate lips stretching over her pearly white teeth. Her eyes were dark and smiling at him as she leant over a bar stool to give him a tentative hug. Logan just froze under her touch, willing his arms like a robot to half heartedly hug her back.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked her, motioning for her to sit. Storm did so, smiling at the bartender.

"A rum and coke, please." She said to him before turning back to Logan. Storm sighed and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. "I've been looking for you for half a year now, Logan."

"What for?" He asked her, taking a sip of his beer, staring at the rows and rows of bottles on the shelf behind the bar. "Missed me?" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes comically.

"We need your help." Storm admitted, taking her rum and coke with a smile. She swirled the concoction in her glass before taking a gulp, relishing the feel of it as it ran down her throat in a comforting way. She was shaking as she placed her drink back down on the bar.

"Sorry Storm, I'm not into this whole X-Men thing any more." Logan mumbled, shrugging, not taking his eyes off the rows of bottles. "I haven't been for nearly three years now."

"I know Logan but this is urgent. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't a dire emergency."

"What is it?" Logan sighed wearily, rubbing his tired eyes before finishing off his beer. He motioned to the bartender for another.

"It's Magneto." She replied, staring at his profile with a stone cold glare. Logan looked up at her then, curiosity and shock a mixture on his tired face. Storm realised just how much of a toll Jean's death was on him. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the deep set worry lines on his brow and the loss of..well, the loss of _Logan_ in his eyes.

"Magneto? Storm, you do realise he's human now-" Logan started lazily.

"No, he's not. That's the thing." Storm cut across him, but then Logan cut back across her sharply.

"We gave him the cure! He's not a mutant any more." Logan gritted through his teeth, accepting the beer the bartender pushed at him with a beady eye. "Go back to pulling pints." He spat at him before taking a long swig of his beer. The bartender shuffled to the other side of the bar. Storm eyed him strangely, but let it pass.

"For almost six months now he's been building an army-"

"He tried that trick years ago Storm. I doubt he's trying to do it again." Logan said, as he turned around to face her, beer bottle in hand.

"Will you just let me finish?" She snapped at him, rolling her eyes. Logan fought the urge to do the same notion back. Logan waved her to carry on. "He's been building an army with a completely different motive." She paused, waiting for Logan to say something. When he didn't, and just raised an eyebrow, she carried on. "He's planning on creating a new generation of mutants."

Logan stared at her then cracked up. Storm looked startled. Logan instantly stopped laughing and took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah fucking right Storm." Logan replied. "Either your just trying to get me back to the mansion or you're seriously just screwing with me."

"I'm serious Logan! Magneto is up to something. A whole army of something." Storm glared at him.

"Right, and how's he going to do that without any power?" Humour her, he thought.

"We don't know Logan!" Storm answered distressed. She polished off her drink and shook her head at another one as the bartender came over. He shrugged and moved off. "Logan, we think he's starting to get his powers back, we don't know how but they're getting stronger, almost like they're manifesting all over again and at high speed."

"How is that even possible?" Logan asked, fully intrigued now.

"We don't have a clue. That's why we need all the help we can get." Storm looked at him expectantly. Logan sighed a long sigh and rubbed his hands over his tired worn face for a long moment. When he eventually looked up he shook his head at her, much to her dismay.

"I can't go back Storm. I just can't." Logan admitted bitterly.

"Why not? Because of Jean?" Logan visibly flinched at her words. "She's dead, Logan. We have to move on, she would have wanted-"

"Don't tell me what she would have wanted for me." Logan spat at her, so venomously that Storm flinched at _his _words.

"You're not going to help us at all? You're just going to sit here, drink yourself to death and grieve over the loss of someone who died two and a half years ago." Storm half shouted, standing up off her stool so violently it topped over. The bar fell silent as everyone eyed the two mutants amongst the throng of humans glaring at each other with rage. Storm's eyes had become dangerously cloudy.

"Yes, pretty much, as I have been nearly every day since." Logan replied casually and incoherently. "There's no point trying to protect them-" Logan shot a filthy look at the other people in the bar, who shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "-they all bloody hate us anyway."

"That is so like you Logan." Storm said as she made her way to the door, zipping up her leather jacket. She stopped when she got to the door and turned around to look at the side of Logan's face, who had resumed staring at the back of the bar again.

"Remember what I told you Storm?" Logan said, not looking at her."All those years ago, about choosing the right side? Are you still sure you've chosen the right one?"

"Remember when I said at least I've chosen a side, Logan." Storm snapped back before exiting the bar, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing Logan left his empty bottle of beer on the wooden surface of the bar and made his way over to the boxing ring.

"Hey guys, up for a fight?" He asked them, leaning an arm on the side of the cage. Two beefy men exchanged glances before saying;

"Hell no, we know exactly what you are, you filth." They spat at him before laughing to themselves. Logan eyed the sweaty men with disgust before shrugging nonchalantly.

"No claws." Logan said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. The men exchanged glances before one of them grinned widely, missing half his teeth in his mouth.

"'right fine. It's on." The man said as his opponent jumped out of the cage, shaking his head.

"There ain't no way I'm betting against him mate." He said to his friend who was waiting for Logan as he removed his jacket and shirt.

"Fuck you Steve." The man said to Steve, who raised an eyebrow and moved off to the bar.

"You ready, freak?" The man grinned to Logan as he got in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, if you're ready to get-" Logan started as he adjusted the belt of his Jeans in the cage, but he was cut off abruptly by a blow to the stomach. Logan groaned, recovering as he quickly sparred the man in the face with two quick punches and an uppercut to the nose.

"Bastard!" The guy shouted as he stumbled backwards, his nose broken and bloody, his eye already pulsing largely. "What the actual fuck!"

"What's that?" Logan mocked, leaning forward sarcastically touching his ear, smirking to himself.

"Felt like I've been whacked in the face with something metal!" The guy screeched, searching Logan's hands with his eyes for something metallic.

"Not far off mate." Logan muttered as he flexed his fingers.

"Fuck this I'm out of here." The guy said as he climbed out the cage, clutching his nose.

"Well that was boring." Logan said aloud, as he turned to see everyone in the bar just staring at him. "Oh come on, not even an applause?" Logan waited, smirking. "Fuck you then. Fuck you all." Logan jumped down out of the cage and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

Storm was stood outside, leaning against the brick exterior of the bar waiting for Logan to come out. She'd decided she'd wait there all night if she had to. Staring up at the sky Storm switched the weather back and forth between sunny and cloudy, her mood slowly deteriorating as she waited. Suddenly there were cries from inside the bar as somebody cursed loudly. Storm peered through the cracked window, watching Logan as he hastily shoved his jacket and shirt back on, the guy behind him staring after him with a bloody face. Storm rolled her eyes automatically.

"Hey freak, you never paid for your beers, or that woman's." The bartender grinned to himself as he remembered the sexy black woman who'd ordered the rum and coke. Logan's eyes darkened.

"I suggest you stop thinking what you're thinking." Logan warned dangerously, his claws extracting from between his knuckles on his left hand. "Want to ask me to pay again, eh?"

"Logan enough." Storm said from behind him, after hastily sensing trouble brewing. Logan stared at the bartender, who'd cowered into the bottles at the back of the bar, causing two of them to fall to the floor with a crash. Storm placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off angrily, his claws retracting.

"Just get out of here, yeah? We don't want no trouble." Someone from the other side of the bar piped up.

"Bit late for that isn't it." Logan said as he kicked open the door of the bar and flung himself outside into the currently cold temperatures of Canada.

"What the hell was that?" Storm asked him angrily from his left. Logan stopped and faced her.

"Would you just leave me the hell alone?" Logan snapped at her before walking to his motorcycle.

"No Logan!" Storm said stopping him again. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes as she forced him to turn around and face her. "You may have chosen your side but there is no way I'm just going to leave you to destroy yourself."

"Oh Storm come off it, I'm fine." Logan said, continuing towards his motorcycle.

"Oh really? Drinking, searching for fights isn't destroying yourself?"

"I was drinking and fighting before I even met the 'X Men'." Logan reminded her, swinging a leg over his motorcycle.

"And you were destroying yourself back then, too." Storm pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look Storm, I told you I can't do this." Logan sighed out, revving his motorcycle.

"Can't, or won't." Storm asked, her eyes becoming cloudy again. Logan froze.

"Both." He said looking at her before zooming off down the road, ignoring Storm's screams;

"Logan! LOGAN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Free Falling

I don't own XMen!

I kinda don't like this chapter, but oh well, I don't know what I'd do to change it and I needed to upload so w/e.

* * *

Chapter 2: Free Falling

Logan stopped at the end of the road, waiting for Storm to start screaming again. He sighed and punchedthe front of his motorcycle.

"Dammit." He growled, turning his motorcycle around and speeding off back towards Storm who was sitting on a tree stump, fiddling with the buckles of her boots. She looked up when she heard Logan's motorcycle come veering towards her.

"Finally picked a side?" She asked him sarcastically, glowering at him as he came to a stop. Logan rolled his eyes and fished in his pockets for a cigar. He put it between his teeth and fished around his pockets again for a lighter when he came up short he growled and removed the cigar.

"It's times like these I wish Pyro was still around." Logan said, looking around for some means to light his cigar. Storm snorted with a short burst of laughter.

"Try the bar, I'm sure they'd love to have you back." Storm snapped narrowing her eyes at him.

"Chill, woman." Logan said as he put the cigar back in his mouth and dismounted the motorcycle.

"Why should I? You were all set to leave again." Storm pouted.

"And that pisses you off because?" Logan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been searching for you for half a year, remember! That's a damn long time Logan." She thundered at him, the sky instantly rolling in dark rain clouds. Logan eyed them momentarily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Logan replied, scratching his cigar against the tree stump under Storm. Miraculously the cigar flickered to life, instantly burning and smouldering the tip. Storm stared at him, scoffing at his remark.

"I don't believe that's just worked." Logan grinned and took a puff. Storm's eyes became cloudy as it began to rain, the heavy drops extinguishing his cigar, soaking it. Logan just stared at it before turning to face Storm, who had her arms folded and a grin across her face, satisfied.

"There was no need for that. My poor cigar has done nothing to you." Logan said, throwing his sodden cigar on the floor.

"No but it's owner has severely pissed me off." Storm said, standing up off the stump. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can see that." He gave the sky a quick glance as he mounted his motorcycle again.

"You off again?" Storm spat at him, the rain slowly coming to a halt, her eyes fading to dark orbs again.

"No, actually, I was wondering whether you were going to get on the back so we can get to New York already." Logan said, looking at her expectantly.

"You've actually chosen a side."

"I've always had a chosen side." He replied, revving the motorcycle for her to hurry up. Storm unfolded her arms and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh what the hell Storm!" Logan cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"We're taking the jet." Storm replied, giving him a quick grin across her shoulder. Logan grinned back and rode his motorcycle next to her, to match her walking.

"Where is it?"

"Behind all that fog." Storm said as she raised her hands, palms facing in-front of her, eyes going cloudy. The fog started to evaporate alarmingly fast, the giant blue X Men jet coming into view.

"How am I going to get my motorcycle up into it?" Logan asked, eyeing the steps that had slowly begun to descend to the floor. Storm walked over to them and pressed a button underneath the fifth step. The steps turned into a ramp. Logan smirked to himself, revving the motorcycle before speeding up the ramp and into the jet. Storm shook her head before turning the ramp back into stairs and ascending them herself.

Once in the jet Storm strapped herself in at the deck and flicked numerous buttons, the jet coming to life. Logan had "parked" his motorcycle securely in the corner and joined Storm in the other seat at the controls.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" Logan asked, about to press a button but Storm slapped his hand away irritably.

"Don't mess." She hissed as she flew the Jet upwards, much to Logan's dislike. He closed his eyes for a moment before fastening his seatbelt. Storm gave him as glance, smiling to herself.

"Are you okay?" Storm asked him. Logan took deep breaths to steady himself.

"No." He replied. Storm laughed.

"You never did like flying much." Logan slowly relaxed as the Jet flew steadily through the air.

"I prefer my bike, thanks." Logan replied. After a moment he asked;

"So, how is everyone?" Storm shrugged.

"Bobby's a professor, Rogue's pregnant and Kitty's still running through the walls of the mansion."

"Rogue's pregnant?" Logan asked, shocked. Storm nodded. "With..Bobby?"

"No, with a human doctor." Storm replied, her eyes fixed on the sky. Logan blinked rapidly.

"Rogue's_ pregnant_?" He repeated in disbelief. Storm laughed.

"Yes, Logan, pregnant. She's having a baby." Storm stiffened slightly, her lips set in a hard line. Logan watched her intently.

"Hey Storm, you ever wanted a baby?" He asked her conversationally, whizzing around on the chair, propping his legs up on the side. Storm savagely stabbed a button with her index finger.

"I don't know." She lied. Truth be told, she'd love a child. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." He replied, not convinced.

"Honestly, I think I like the idea of me being a mother." Storm replied before sighing; "But I can't, I have duties and responsibilities that are too great to burden with a child."

"You could leave them behind." Logan suggested. Storm shook her head.

"No, my duties come first before personal aspirations." She replied, veering off to the right in the Jet.

"Oh come on Storm, you should let yourself have whatever you want." Logan replied. "Any guys on the scene?"

"Why, want to take up the position?" She joked, smiling. Logan just waggled his eyebrows humorously before sighing deeply. Storm gave the troubled man a sideways glance.

"What's on your mind Logan?" She asked him gently, her voice soft. He stared at a glowing green button for a long moment before replying;

"Nothing."

"Come off it, tell me what's wrong." Storm said as she placed the co-ordinates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters into the auto-pilot.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you find it so hard to open up to people? Why can't you let anybody in?" Storm asked, whirling her chair around to face him, auto-pilot taking over the jet. Logan unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Because the last time I did that I lost that somebody." Logan replied, rubbing a hand across his tired hair invested face. "I wish I didn't have to..have to..." Logan suddenly punched the wall of the Jet, leaving an inwards dent. Storm visibly jumped in alarm.

"She's in peace now." Storm said reassuringly.

"But she's not here." He almost whined, the huge gaping hole in his chest starting to ache again. He'd spent the last two and half years trying to at least block it up a little, trying to lock everything away and not contemplate on it, but everything was starting to flood out rapidly all at once. He doesn't deal with emotions well – he doesn't know how to.

"She's better where she is, if she was here, she would have been suffering. You know that Logan." Storm said, giving his knee a pat. Logan got up out of his seat and walked to the other end of the jet and sat down, his back to Storm, who looked at him sadly.

"I'm tired." Logan announced and pressed a button to the right of him, a plain mattress suddenly rising up out of the thick floor of the jet. He climbed onto the mattress and instantly fell asleep.

Storm breathed in deeply and turned her attention back to the sky. Night was falling now, a few stars littered the sky, illuminating the grey clouds against the black blanket of darkness. Storm switched the Jet's lights on.

Before she could even register what was about to happen, something hit them head on. Storm cried out as whatever had hit them took the front of the Jet off, leaving a giant hole, the controls and buttons falling vastly to the ground. Storm's chair was half unscrewed from the floor, that was starting to disappear rapidly. Storm cried out to Logan, who was already awake and trying to make his way over to her, in vain, as all the items in the Jet started to slide and fly everywhere.

"Logan!" She screamed, tugging at her seatbelt frantically, panic rising in her throat. The sky was staring at her and for the life of her she couldn't think of anything to do with it that would save them.

"Storm! I'm coming!" He yelled over the roar of the wind that was trying it's best to knock him backwards. With a growl he dug his claws into the floor and pushed himself forwards, struggling against the gale force winds that were threatening to rip his skin from his face. Storm carried on tugging at the seatbelt, but it was firmly stuck and digging into her hips, holding her in place. Logan was almost there. He retracted his claws and reached out with both hands for the chair, to pull himself up and free Storm..

"Logan!" She screamed as the chair suddenly vaulted forwards over the side of the Jet. Storm screamed as she fell through the air, the gale force winds knocking her about through the air as she tried to gain focus.

"Storm!" Logan screamed after her, as he peered over the side of the Jet in horror. "Shit."

Storm continued to free fall through the sky, as she desperately tugged at the seatbelt. With a cry a single lightening bolt hit the centre of the seatbelt, freeing her. She extracted herself with difficulty off the chair, breathing as best she could a sigh of relief. Storm desperately tried to gain focus so she could use the wind, that was currently shoving her rapidly towards Earth, to levitate her in the air to control her fall.

Storm forced her arms out to her sides, her palms facing forwards, fingers open. She tipped her head back, fighting the force of the wind, her eyes growing cloudy. Lightening bolts came thundering down from the black sky, running through her veins like white hot adrenaline. The force of the wind slowed, slowing gravity too as she came to an abrupt halt in the sky. She breathed a sigh of relief again before floating upwards, rapidly towards the broken Jet that was dropping with no sign of stopping.

"Logan!" She screamed as she hovered by the gaping hole in the Jet, looking for Logan. Her heart dropped. The Jet was empty.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Chapter three coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Quite The Animal

__

Chapter 3 is finally up!  
**Again, I don't own these characters :)**  
You have no idea how unhappy with this chapter I am, it seems all over the place.  
I've wrote it about ten times.  
I have no idea whether it's going to work with the rest of the story, but ugh w/e

* * *

Chapter 3: Quite The Animal

Logan couldn't even remember how it had happened. One minute he was almost there next he was flying under the Jet and landing immediately towards Earth.

Logan had landed in a forest, impaled through the stomach on a jagged tree branch. He growled in pain as he tried to remove himself from it, but it seemed the tree branch had gone straight through him and settled itself there.

"Lucky I can't die, ay." Logan said out loud to himself with a humourless chuckle, still trying to free himself.

Storm was just above a forest when something bashed into her from the right, knocking her off course. Instantly her connection with the sky faltered, and she went crashing to the floor, flipping in the air. She tried to grab hold of something, anything, but her hands sliced open on the sharp branches. She landed on her back on a tree branch before falling backwards off it, landing on the one underneath on her stomach. Storm groaned as she eventually fell to the ground, whacking off the cold moist Earth of the forest.

Logan had heard it, about a mile away from his sticky situation. His animal senses had kicked in, able to pinpoint exactly where Storm had fell. He struggled on the branch again. Logan eased his claws out painfully and with a deafening growl, with the birds all taking flight in terror, Logan slashed at the branch, slicing it clean in two. Logan went crashing to the floor, half of the branch still sticking out of his body. He grabbed it and pulled it out, discarding it on the floor. The wound in his stomach instantly healed up.

Storm lay flickering out of consciousness on the floor, her cheek pressed against the sticky Earth. Her hair was matted with flakes of tree trunk, sap and goodness knows what else. She groaned again for the fifth time, trying to pick herself up. But her body ached and she was pretty sure she'd fractured a rib as she struggled to suck in sufficient amounts of oxygen into her lungs. Storm tried to move her head, to look up at the sky to see what the hell had tried to kill her for the second time that day.

Storm froze as she heard someone running through the forest at top speed towards her.

"Storm? Storm!" She heard Logan say, and a sense of relief washed over her. He came to a halt and dropped down beside her, slowly turning her over onto her back. She moaned and tried to swat him away, but he held her firmly on the floor.

"Did you fall all this way?" He asked her, checking her frantically and mindlessly for injuries. Storm shook her head.

"I was..hovering above.." Storm coughed, dirt in her mouth. She rolled over and spat it out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before continuing; "..the forest and something hit me and I fell."

"Did you see what hit you?" Logan asked as he helped her to sit up but she gasped sharply and fell backwards onto the floor again.

"I think it was the same as whatever hit us in the Jet." She replied, wincing as she poked her side.

"Don't _do_ that." Logan scolded as he attempted to pick her up in his arms. Storm managed to scowl at him, despite the pain.

"Logan, I think it was another mutant." Storm said, looking up at him. Her eyes were switching between cloudy and normal, and it most definitely looked worrying. The dark night sky rolled thunder above them.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked, eventually picking up the whimpering Storm in his arms, holding her carefully as not to crush her. He stood up and began to walk half blindly through the forest, using his animal senses to find a way out.

"Too much of a coincidence." Storm rattled out, her chest aching and wheezing as she spoke.

"Wolverine." A cold voice sliced through the forest, so cold that it chilled Logan to the core. Logan froze in his tracks, holding the limp Storm in his arms as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"How long has it been, Wolverine?" The voice said again. Logan whipped around, too fast, Storm moaned at the sudden jerk of her body.

A figure emerged out of the trees and faced them with a wicked grin across his face, invisible in the darkness. His red helmet hid half his face, his cloak billowing in the night air. Even in the darkness Logan knew who it was.

"Magneto." Logan voiced, narrowing his eyes. "I should have known all this was your fucking fault."

"Ah yes, well I couldn't have you running off to rejoin the X Men now could I?" Magneto said, as he watched Logan carefully place Storm on the floor again, much to her whining dislike. "You would be a great asset to the Brotherhood."

"What do you want Magneto?" Logan asked, staring at him as he extracted his claws, ignoring his last comment. Magneto sighed.

"I _want_ to put my plan into action." Magneto replied casually, folding his arms across his chest. Logan just raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. "I call it Phoenix X."

Logan growled.

"I want a new generation of mutants. Indestructible mutants." Magneto shrugged conversationally.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that, hm?" Logan growled again, his claws starting to shake between his knuckles, with the rest of his body, in anger.

"I have my ways, Wolverine." Magneto said with a smirk. Logan suddenly felt sick, remembering those horrible flashbacks, his insides churning. He shrugged it away, turning the conversation in a different direction.

"Hows your power these days Magneto?" Logan asked, conversationally. Magneto's face hardened.

"Weak, no thanks to you and that blue fuzzball, but getting stronger, much much stronger." Magneto flicked his hand casually. Logan instantly froze, his Adamantium skeleton freezing up, unable to move his limbs. "See? I thought I'd demonstrate for you." Logan suddenly fell to the floor again as Magneto released his hold on him. Logan groaned and rolled over.

"What exactly are you _here_ for?" He coughed, dust and dirt particles swirling around his tongue.

"I want the girl." Magneto said, eyeing the whimpering Storm on the floor, who was trying her best to keep her eyes open. Logan growled at Magneto, who raised an eyebrow. "That's no way to behave now Wolverine."

"I've always been quite the animal." Logan replied, grinning maliciously at him. Storm coughed, catching the attention of the two men again as they looked over at her.

"Can you name a universal conductor of electricity?" She asked, her voice small, her eyes going cloudy again. Magneto just stared at her, the dark sky crackling overhead, sudden bolts of electricity ripped through the sky, tearing it apart. The bolts hit Magneto's helmet head on, and he cried out, screaming as he tried to prise the helmet off.

"Metal." She answered herself, as the lightning eased off, disappearing vastly into the dark clouds. Magneto swayed on the spot and fell to the ground, face forward.

"Is he..?" Logan trailed off, staring at the smoking form of Magneto on the forest floor. Storm was shaking her head.

"No, his power has probably formed some sort of shield around him. He's still alive." Storm allowed Logan to scoop her back up in his arms, biting on her lip to control the cries of pain she almost screamed out.

"We have got to get back to New York." Storm whispered, as she let her arms just drop over the side of her body, her eyelids closing.

"Hey hey Storm, you have to stay awake." Logan said panicking, jiggling her slightly in his arms. She moaned and kept her eyelids half closed as Logan carried her off through the forest, looking for a way out with his heightened senses.

An hour later Logan let out a growl of exasperation and set Storm down on the floor again, where she rolled over, clutching her mid-section.

"Logan?" She asked as she sensed Logan pacing behind her.

"Yeah?" He asked, not stopping.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked.

"I can't find a way out, not until morning." Logan said and sat down heavily on the floor, crossing his legs. "We're going to have to camp for a while."

Storm rolled over and stared at him.

"What if Magneto comes back?" Storm asked.

"He shouldn't bother us for a while." Logan said as he began to rub two sticks together in order to create a fire.

Storm watched him intently for the fifteen minutes it took the fire to suddenly erupt. A nice brewing camp fire shone brightly between them, warming Storm's freezing cold body. She sighed and tried to unzip her jacket, but her numb fingers kept sliding off the zip. Logan glanced at her.

"Need any help?" He asked, as he poked the fire with a stick. She nodded feebly. Logan crawled over on dirt stained knees and unzipped her jacket. He gasped out loud, the sight of her carmine stained top almost making him whirl into unconsciousness.

"What? What is it?" She said, trying to look down at her torso but Logan firmly pushed her back onto the ground.

"You're bleeding." He said, his jaw set firmly as he slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing a slash wound across her bronze flat stomach. Storm sighed at the warm touch of his fingers on her cold body. She lifted her own shaking fingers and lightly ran her fingertips over the wound, wincing. She could feel the coolness of her fingers against the hot stickiness of the carmine blood that seeped out, as it rolled over her bronze curves.

"What happened?" Storm whispered.

"Looks like something's slashed you." Logan said, inspecting the wound by firelight. "Your top is absolutely sodden." Logan pointed out, wiping his bloody hands on his jeans.

"Take it off." She ordered, trying to struggle out of it. Logan removed her jacket and placed it over her breasts. He eased her out of her blood sodden shirt with obvious difficulty, trying not to jostle her too much, the wound still crying blood.

"Wrap it around the wound." She ordered him again, as he obeyed. Logan knotted it tightly around her waist, staunching the blood. Storm winced at the sudden pressure and tightness around her mid section. Logan turned away as he blindly tried to slip her jacket back on her arms. Storm pulled it around her and zipped it successfully back up.

"Thank you." She whispered as her eyes began to close sleepily.

"Storm-" Logan warned, shaking her shoulders.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You have to stay awake remember?"

"Logan, I don't have a head injury." She reminded him sharply, looking at him.

"Yes but I don't want you to sleep and not wake up again." Logan said, removing his jacket and placing it under Storm's head, who smiled in thanks before falling asleep. Logan sighed loudly to himself and poked the fire, his thoughts wandering to Magneto's demand; _I want the girl._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I appreciate them!

Please keep them coming - I need all the help I can get, as I'm really unsure about this chapter. Tell me what works or doesn't?

* Just to let you know, this isn't another Jean resurrection fic :)*


	4. Chapter 4: New Addition to Brotherhood

I do not own xmen!  
Finally - it's up! I was caught up with my courseworks  
Thank-you for the reviews so far! Appreciated! x

* * *

Chapter 4: New Addition to The Brotherhood

Logan awoke suddenly in the fresh hours of the morning, his dark eyes snapping open at the sound of female whimpering. He shot up off the log he was leaning against and looked around. Storm was leaning against a tree, trying to stand up without falling over, clutching her stomach again.

"Storm?" He asked as he moved over to her but she held up a hand, stopping him. He watched as her back heaved up and down with struggled breathing, her white hair knotted and dirty. She took a step forwards and faltered, the pain in her torso ripping through her as she fell forwards.

Logan darted towards her and grabbed her painfully around her stomach, forcing a scream from her lungs as they toppled over into the remaining embers of the fire.

"You can't stand up just yet." Logan said as he scrambled out from under her hastily, trying not to hurt her already fragile body.

"I think I've definitely fractured a rib." She replied, giving it a poke.

"What did I tell you about _doing_ that?" Logan snapped as he picked up his jacket off the floor, dusted it off and placed it back on his body. Storm watched him.

"Are we on the move again?" She asked, trying to sit up despite her almost ripping her torso in two moments earlier.

"Yes." He said as he picked her up again. She sighed and pouted, refusing to look at him. "Don't look like that, you have no other choice but to be carried."

"You could let me_ try_ and walk." Storm protested. Logan laughed.

"Right, because that completely worked just didn't it?" Logan shook his head. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Storm looked up at him.

"I was completely stupid." Logan looked down at her, puzzled. "I should have wrapped myself in a twister, it would have cushioned my fall."

"You were taken completely by surprise." Logan argued. Storm looked away. "If anything all this is my fault. I should have just gone with what I originally planned and just took off."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Magneto would have stopped me any ways, and if it wasn't for you to stop him he'd have taken me by now." Storm replied, shuddering in Logan's arms at the thought of being kidnapped by Magneto. Logan instinctively tightened his hold on her.

"I don't understand why he didn't kidnap you on your way here." Logan thought aloud.

"Maybe he wants us both?" Storm suggested, but Logan shook his head.

"Maybe.." Logan replied, as he ducked under a low tree branch. Storm shifted her head and turned it to the side, staring at the blob she could see in the distance ahead of them.

"Is that..is that a _cottage_?" She asked him disbelievingly, squinting her eyes. Logan looked up and adjusted his eyesight, able to see it more clearly than Storm.

"Shit, it is." Logan frowned. "Typical we didn't see it last night."

"Let's just get in there quick." Storm said, as Logan quickened his pace, taking long strides through the forest towards the cottage that was looming closer to them.

The cottage in the heart of the forest suddenly came into focus, the dark wooden exterior blending in nicely with the dark colours of the trees surrounding. The chimney on the roof was smoking rapidly, the flowers in the flower pots under the windows wilting in dismay.

"Logan." Storm whispered, automatically tightening her grip on the back of his jacket. He mumbled something incoherent to her as he frowned transfixed at the cottage. "Is it safe?"

"I can't sense any danger." He said as he struggled to knock on the splintered wood door. There was no answer.

"Maybe no one's in." Storm said, hopefully.

"I think it is empty." Logan said as he kicked the door open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Striding in they looked around.

The cottage looked homey, if an abandoned cottage in the middle of no where could possible look homey. The fire was crackling on the logs in the stone fireplace. There were two giant plushy red armchairs in the centre of the room with knitted blankets slung over them, marshmallow pillows adorned the centre of them. The little coffee table between the two armchairs was bare except for an empty coffee mug. The windows were lined with gingham curtains, the other rooms shut off by dark wooden doors. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like I've just walked into Grandma's cottage." Storm laughed at him as he placed her in an armchair. She sighed deeply as she snuggled down in the soft luxury of it.

"Are you sure it's okay we stay here for a while?" She asked, watching as Logan walked around the room, his eyebrows knotted together as he sniffed in deeply. "What is it?" She added when he didn't reply. He barely noticed she spoke.

"Logan?" Storm said louder. He stopped and looked at her.

"Something doesn't feel right." Logan stated as he picked up the empty coffee mug. "People don't leave empty coffee mugs lying around, or a lit fire in their house."

"Well maybe they're in the other rooms." Storm whispered. Logan took a quick peek in the other three rooms and came back in the main lounge, shaking his head.

"Nope, there's no one here." Logan sat down in a chair heavily.

"That's odd. Won't hurt to stay here anyway." Storm shrugged as she repositioned herself with a strained intake of breath. Logan looked up.

"Still hurt?" He asked stupidly, the answer rather obvious. Storm nodded, her head tipping back exhausted. Suddenly there was a bang from outside of the cottage, making Storm jump painfully. Logan sprang up off the armchair and instantly stood in a crouch, his claws extracting.

"Relax Wolverine it's only us." Magneto said as he walked in through the open door. Logan growled then stopped as he noticed the five, no _seven_ other mutants walk in behind him. Storm pushed herself out of her chair and stood awkwardly on her weak feet, swaying on the spot slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"My powers did exactly what you thought they would do." Magneto said as he removed his helmet and handed it to one of the other mutants who took it without a word. "I came to collect what I came here for."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Logan growled, standing in front of Storm instinctively.

"I'm getting tired of you, Logan." Magneto said, as he flicked his hand at him, instantly taking control of Logan's skeleton. Logan struggled against the vice grip around his skeleton, his claws forced back into his knuckles painfully. "Boys, get the girl."

Logan cried out in protest as three of the mutants advanced towards Storm, who panicking, tried to limp towards the other side of the cottage, but fell straight onto the coffee table, her hand knocking the coffee mug flying. It smashed against the wooden floor.

The mutant with the dreadlocks and tattoo on his face grabbed her by the arms as the other mutant with the afro hair grabbed her legs. They moved her to the centre of the room and dropped her on the floor unceremoniously.

"Before we go, let's show Wolverine exactly what he's landed his pretty friend into." Magneto said, as he tightened his grip on Logan's skeleton. "If only he'd stayed put this would have gone a lot smoother."

The mutant with the dreadlocks grinned widely at Storm, as Magneto turned Logan around to face her, forcing him to watch as the mutant suddenly kicked Storm in the ribs. She cried out, tried to shield herself, the wind completely knocked out of her.

Logan watched in horror as the mutant repeatedly kicked every inch of her he could find. Storm screamed over and over, feeling her ribs and various bones crack and break under the pressure.

"Stop it." Logan managed to choke out against the pressure he felt on his skeleton. Logan's heart felt like it was being torn apart, watching her suffer at the feet of some filthy unworthy Brotherhood mutant. Magneto looked up at him interested.

"What are you going to do?" Magneto said with a chuckle. "You're not doing much to help your friend."

Storm lost count of the number of times the mutant kicked her over and over, with such brutal force she saw bursts of colours in front of her open eyes. She saw through her blurry vision one of the other mutants who had grabbed her walk in front of her. Suddenly she felt a ragged pain as something ripped up her body, from her lower abdomen upwards, blood spraying all up her torso, her neck, bathing her entire face.

Storm screamed at the enormous overflow of pain that nearly crippled her nervous system. She screamed at the amount of blood, and the feeling of life pass through her as she slowly lost her vision. She gasped and fell limp on the floor.

Logan was growling, growling his lungs out as he watched in horror Storm passing out, after her torso was literally ripped apart by an invisible force, smothering her entire body in dark carmine blood. He cursed and shouted, ready to rip the afro mutant to shreds.

"Let me go you fucking coward." Logan spat at Magneto who simply just smiled. "Let me go so I can fucking kill you all."

"Oh Wolverine, get off your high horse." Magneto said as he motioned for the three of the seven mutants to pick the unconscious Storm up. Logan protested with a low growl.

"I swear to God if she's dead-" Logan started, staring at Magneto dangerously. His mind was whirling, trying to block out the image of Storm bloody and half dead on the floor that seemed to have burned a permanent residence in front of his eyes.

"She's not dead. I don't want her dead." Magneto said as he suddenly pushed Logan into the wall, where he cracked his head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Magneto tutted and swept out of the cottage, giving Storm a glance as he did so.

"She's so beautiful." Magneto said as he moved her knotted and matted sticky hair out of her bloody face. The mutant holding her nodded in agreement. Magneto smirked at him. "She'll make a great addition to the Brotherhood and new generation of mutants."

* * *

Okay, so I'm not sure how well the cottage works, but, it should make sense in the next chapter (which I haven't written yet, at all, so sorry!). It seemed kind of random but I got bored of the forest setting so yeah. Lol. **Hope you enjoyed **and I should have wrote the next chapter by the end of next week, sorry you have to wait so long :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Human Cerebro

I don't own anything, except Riley (I made him up)  
I am so so so so sorry that you've had to wait this long  
but a big massive thank you to all the reviews :)  
They're so very much appreciated.  
I honestly had so much work to do, whenever I tried to write this FF I got more work ¬¬

I have tried to explain the cottage thing, because I didn't think it worked that well  
but hopefully it's somewhat explained in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: A Human Cerebro

Storm stirred, her skin like fire and ice, alternating between hot and cold. She tried to move, but her entire body was in paralysis, she couldn't even move her fingertips. Storm looked around, her dark ebony eyes the only thing moving on her fragile body.

She didn't recognise the bright white lights above her, that shone down exposing her harshly. To her right she recognised x rays, x rays of an Adamantium skeleton. Storm's heart quickened, her eyes darting around the room, taking in an old gurney with various bloodied objects and jars with stomach churning contents on shelves in cabinets. She looked around for Logan, expecting him to be lying half dead on a table. Her heart rose when she realised he was absent from the room. Storm hardly noticed the thick wires and tubes that were embedded deep into the veins of her arms and the fact that she was half naked.

"Storm, my dear." Magneto boomed, walking out of the shadows, his arms high in mock welcoming. Storm's eyes grew wide, and she tried, in vain, to wiggle away from him as he stepped closer, close enough for her to smell the sweat that reeked off his old body. "How're you doing love? You took quite a nasty torture back then. You're still dying though, of course, I just managed to slow the process down for now."

Storm scowled at him, her eyes icy. Magneto chuckled, moving a strand of her long dirty hair out of her face.

"I apologise dear, but you see, you should have been a good little girl and just come with me." Magneto sighed. "You should have done as you were told." Magneto sat heavily in a chair next to the old rickety bed Storm was lying on.

"I have something to show you." Magneto produced something out of his pocket, but Storm looked away defiantly. Magneto roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Storm screamed at the sudden snap of her head as it was shocked out of paralysis. She squeezed her eyes shut in defiance, refusing to scream any more and look at him.

"Look at me." He ordered, his grasp on her chin tightening. Reluctantly she did, eyeing the syringe in between his index and middle finger. He gave it a tiny push from the bottom, the fiery red swirling liquid, looking alive as it fought to escape from it's glass cylinder, squirted out the top and splatted onto the floor. "This is your special prize."

Storm hissed.

"Not that you deserve it, you never came quietly like I asked." Magneto moved the syringe towards her. "This." He lowered the syringe to the inside of her elbow, the metal piercing her skin as he pushed it further, much to her dislike and whispered; "Is Phoenix X."

X X X

"He should be waking up." Rogue bit on her thumb nail, what was left of it, having practically chewed it down to the nub over the past hour. She looked up at Bobby who just looked back, as confused as she was. "He's supposed to wake up." Rogue sounded close to tears, and Bobby wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders.

"He'll wake up, Rogue." Bobby looked down at Logan, who's lying almost lifeless on a table, if it wasn't for the steady movement of his diaphragm they'd have thought he was definitely dead.

"But he's supposed to heal. Straight away." Rogue sniffed, placing a hand across her stomach.

"God, why is it always so damn hard to get a good kip around here?" Logan mumbled lethargically, his eyes struggling to open, the weight on his eyelids keeping them clamped to his eyeballs.

"Logan!" Rogue squeals, practically throwing herself down onto Logan who tries, in vain, to remove the excited and rather pregnant woman from off his body. "We were so worried!"

"_She_, was so worried." Bobby hastily corrected, smirking slightly. "I'm surprised she didn't self induce her waters to break." Rogue slapped him playfully on the arm with her bare palm, and relished the feeling of warm human skin for a split second.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Logan sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He suddenly snapped up, nearly knocking Rogue flying who was still leaning over him concerned. "Where's Storm?" He barked, panicking.

"We couldn't find her." Rogue said in a small voice, her full rosy bottom lip trembling. Bobby swallowed painfully.

"What do you mean, you couldn't find her?" Logan said blankly, momentarily forgetting Magneto had taken her. Then suddenly he remembered, and he howled angrily, jumping down off the table he was lying on.

"Logan-"

"He has her!" Logan punched the wall opposite him, as he started to pace. Rogue jumped and even Bobby flinched, taking a step back from the angry Logan. "And I just let him."

"You were unconscious in the middle of a forest, Logan." Rogue said, taking a step towards him carefully. "There was nothing you could do."

"I was in a cottage!" Logan roared, beginning to pace around the room, his chest heaving with anger, his top lip curled into a continuous silent snarl. "We were in a cottage, and they came for her." Logan ran a hand over his face, his fingers trembling.

"A cottage?" Rogue and Bobby gave each other a concerned look, not realising that Logan had stopped pacing and was watching them intently. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, as Rogue and Bobby stared at him.

"You didn't find me in a cottage?" Logan asked, his arms starting to go goose-bumpy.

"We found you in a forest Logan." Rogue said, stroking her large pregnant belly absent-mindedly.

"No no, we were in a cottage!" Logan shouted desperately, trying to make sense of it all. Then he stopped, running his mental eye over the faces of the seven members of the brotherhood. "Oh shit." Logan said, sitting down suddenly on a wheely chair.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, placing a tender hand on Logan's sticky bare shoulder.

"There were seven members of the Brotherhood there, and I recognised one of them." Logan groaned. "He can manipulate your surroundings." Bobby sighed annoyed while Rogue took Logan by the hand. "We're never going to find Storm now."

"It's okay, Logan. We'll find her, I promise." Rogue smiled down at him warmly, her rosy lips pulled back widely across her pearly teeth, and Logan nodded, her smile wholly convincing him.

"How did you find me anyway?" Logan asked, as they sat in the teacher's lounge on plush red chairs.

"We have a student who can locate other mutants." Bobby replied as he iced two beers and a lemonade, for Rogue, who was sat slumped in her chair making patterns on her belly. Logan smirked at Bobby as he handed him a beer.

"A human Cerebro." Logan muttered, raising his chilled beer bottle to Bobby, who clinked it against his with a chorused cheers. Rogue sipped quietly on her lemonade before balancing the glass on her belly. Bobby watched her silently, as she smiled suddenly at the kick of her baby against the inside of her belly, the lemonade jigging in the glass.

"Girl or boy?" Logan asked, watching Rogue also. She looked up, momentarily forgetting they were there. She smiled and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"A boy." Rogue replied. "Only two months to go."

"Who's the father?" Logan asked, swigging his beer.

"His name's Riley." Rogue replied dreamily. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan noticed Bobby roll his eyes. "He's a doctor."

"How'd you two meet?" Logan asked.

"Well, he, erm.." Rogue trailed off.

"He was the one who cured her." Bobby replied for her venomously, slamming his now empty beer bottle on the wooden table, where it smashed. He'd practically chilled the bottle to ice. Logan raised an eyebrow as Bobby just stared at the broken shards.

"Was there any need for that?" Rogue hissed at him. Bobby looked at her impassively and shrugged.

"Was there any need for you to get knocked up by some freak who thinks he can cure us? Who cured _you_." Bobby spat, standing up and turning his back. Rogue looked like she'd been slapped, and she felt like she had too. She was close to tears. Logan placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it comfortingly.

"You need to chill Bobby." Logan said, inwardly smirking at his clever play on words.

"If anyone wants me I'll be outside." Bobby said, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out. Rogue let out a strangled sob.

"Hey hey don't cry." Logan said uneasily. He didn't deal with crying women well.

"I'm not going to." She said, wiping her tears. She looked up at him determined. "Logan I need to tell you something."

"Hm?" He asked before finishing off his beer.

"I don't know how to tell you but I need to tell someone Logan." Rogue bit on her thumbnail. "You're like a father to me.."

"What is it Rogue?" Logan asked, rubbing her knee again encouragingly this time.

"It's about the baby." She whispered quietly. Logan raised an eyebrow, automatically glancing at her alarmingly round belly. "He's..he's.."

"Rogue." Logan probed. She looked up at him again, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"It's Bobby's."

* * *

I don't think that was much of a shock, was it? Probably expected but ah, I just wanted some Bobby/Rogue drama ;)  
I promise there is more on Storm to come~  
Not sure when I'll get the next chapter done - I don't have a CLUE what to write.

Hope you liked it and pretty please rate, and again, sorry for the wait guys :)

x


	6. Chapter 6: Still Just Kids

FINALLY! I updated.  
Not sure how well this chapter works  
but I enjoyed writing it  
Sorry for lack of updates & thank you for the reviews still folks :)

Chapter Six: Still Just Kids

Logan stared at Rogue, who suddenly broke into a fresh peal of tears, the sound reverberating off the walls in a melancholic echo.

"What do you mean, it's Bobby's?" Logan asked perplexed.

"I mean I shagged Bobby and this baby is his!" Rogue sobbed louder, Logan winced at the sound.

"Shhh, Rogue." Logan begged. "When did this happen?"

"We..we.." Rogue swallowed hard, forcing the tears to stop. "We got a bit drunk about a week after I was cured and we erm..."

"Oh my god." Logan said, his mouth open slightly. "I bet his sex wasn't on fire." Logan smirked to himself as Rogue full on failed to punch his arm, her belly halting her half way towards him. She slumped against the sofa and hid her face in her hands.

"I feel like a whore!" Rogue sobbed. "How can I tell Riley it's not his? I slept with him about five days after I did with Bobby."

"Rogue!" Logan exclaimed. "You slept with a man you knew for only a week?"

"Like you haven't done the same."

"I must certainly have not." Logan exclaimed, horrified. "I have with a woman, though." He grinned at her and she attempted to grin back.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I just..the feel of skin.." Rogue closed her eyes, reminiscing. Logan sighed and twirled his empty beer bottle in his hands, thinking.

"You have to tell him you know." Rogue opened her eyes and looked at him as if Logan had just grew two heads.

"I can't tell him he's going to be a _dad_!" Rogue nearly shouted. She relaxed, rolling her shoulders. "I can't tell him!"

"You're going to have to Rogue." Logan said as he stood up. Rogue watched as he made his way to the door.

"We're still just kids, Logan." Rogue half whispered.

"And you're going to have one." Logan opened the door.

"Wait!" She said, sitting up fully looking him in the eye. "Promise me you won't tell him?"

Logan bit his lip.

"I won't, I promise. Besides, it ain't my place to tell." Logan smiled and exited the room, leaving Rogue to stare at her belly in awe and sadness.

XXX

"How does it feel my love?"

"Better than stuck being a vegetable." Storm replied, flexing her sore fingers and cracking her aching elbows.

"The paralysis has worn off." Magneto stated obviously, as he leant back and watched the ebony beauty prance about his lab.

"No shit." Storm said, giving her knuckles a crack. "Where am I?"

Magneto chuckled.

"Would you like a grand tour of the Brotherhood headquarters?" Magneto held out his hand to her and she ignored it, sitting down on the table and wrapping her arms around her.

"Fuck off Magneto." Storm hissed, not looking at him now. Magneto observed her before chuckling to himself darkly, the sound rumbling in his throat.

"Tell me, do you feel any different?"

Storm looked at her knees, refusing to meet his glance.

"Tell me, do you feel stronger?"

"Magneto I'm warning you, back off." Storm felt her blood begin to boil, her power rising at an alarming rate as she struggled to keep it from spilling over.

"Come come now my child, no need to get like that. We're all brothers here, after all."

"Do I look like I'm one of your fucking 'brothers'?" Storm hissed, her head snapping up in anger. "I am not one of _you_, I have never been one of _you_, and I don't plan on starting to now."

"What are you then?" Magneto grinned.

"I'm part of the X-Men." Storm lifted her chin up in pride.

"You have a right attitude, you know that?"

"You clearly don't know Logan then."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"I bet you're wondering where he is right now." Magneto said, raising an eyebrow. Storm narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I swear to God if you've hurt him-" Storm hissed.

"I haven't hurt him." Magneto rolled her eyes. "He's probably trying to figure out where you are and how to rescue you."

Storm was silent, her arms still tightly wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Why me?" She whimpered.

"Well, I was quite fascinated of the effects of that red headed girl a few years ago and I wondered what it would be like on other mutants." Magneto stopped, feigned thinking thoughtfully and said, looking straight at her menacingly; "I wondered what it would be like on _you_."

Storm's dark eyes widened in horror.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered angrily.

"I've made you stronger, my child. Don't you see? I've made you much more worthy, your powers are stronger and you are at the height of your brilliance." Magneto jumped up and paced towards her, his eyes alight with childish delight. "More mutants will wish they were like you, and I can give it to them. In moderation, of course."

"What have you done, you sick bastard!" Storm screeched, trying to hit every inch of Magneto as he stood towering in front of her.

"I have made you the strongest mutant of our generation. The last one was so brutally cut off."

Realisation hit Storm in the gut like a bullet, wounding her instantly and almost making her double over in phantom pain.

"Jean." She whispered, gazing up at him through thick lashes, her eyes wide with pallid fear. Magneto smirked.

"You're clever as well as beautiful..." Magneto stroked her cheek and Storm flinched away, his touch burning her bronze cheekbone.

"Don't fucking _touch_ me."

"You have an acidic tongue, dear."

"What the hell have you done!" Storm screamed, jumping down off the table and squirming away to the edge of the room, as far away from him as possible. She eyed the door just behind Magneto. "Answer me!"

"What do you think I've done? You must have theories." Magneto sat down in his seat and crossed his leg over his knee, watching her intently as she cowered against the wall, her chest heaving in panic.

"I want _you_ to tell me what you've done."

"At first I couldn't believe what I'd done to Jean." Magneto said truthfully. "I thought I'd destroyed the world. Then I realised, as I sat in a park full of people just like I was then, that I could move the horse and the pawn without using my fingers."

"Your power returned." Storm announced, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, a simple game of chess gave me back my power." Magneto shrugged. "I picked up the Queen and thought about what it would be like to have a Queen."

Storm paled.

"I have one now." Magneto smiled over at her and Storm doubled over, vomiting up the emptiness of her stomach. She staggered, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm.

"Oh god, what the hell did you do to me? Really, I want a straight answer this time. I'm fed up of your mind fucks."

"You want to know what was in the syringe?"

Storm nodded feebly, her head dizzy as she concentrated on focusing on his drawling voice somewhere in the distance to her.

"I harnessed the Phoenix."


End file.
